Indirectas
by Levy-Chama
Summary: A Gold no le importaba el género. Cuando sus instintos y deseos más bajos aparecian, él los dejaba libres; saciando su curiosidad por el sabor de la boca del otro. Advertencia: Yaoi.


**Indirectas**

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon claramente no me pertenece. Yo sólo juego con sus personajes y los someto a extrañas situaciones por gusto personal xD

**Advertencias: **Este One-shot tiene contenido Yaoi. Ósea Chico x Chico, si no te gusta o eres intolerante a este tipo de fics, te invito a que le hagas click al botón de reversa ;3

**Shippping: **Gold x Ruby (EyeWearShipping) *-*

**Nota:** Creo que me enamoré de este shipping

* * *

Gold no entendía mucho el que hacía en ese lugar. Se estaba aburriendo de contar cuantas baldosas tenía el piso o el buscar alguna mancha por la habitación -la cual no había por donde mirase- Estar sentado en ese cómodo sofá de cuero negro sólo le estaba causando sueño y es que su acompañante no hacía nada interesante ni tampoco el empeño de siquiera intentarlo. Como senpai amable y responsable que él era; junto a los demás vino alegremente a visitar a sus kouhais de Hoenn para conocerse mejor y fortaleces los lazos decía Blue, pero todos sabían que detrás de aquel discurso estaba la palabra _vacaciones gratis_ escondida, a lo cual nadie puso queja alguna.

Junto a todos los chicos habían pasado la noche en casa de Ruby y las chicas en la de Sapphire o más bien dicho en la del profesor Abedul, ya que, esa chica vivía más en el bosque que en alguna otra parte. Se había quedado dormido y sus senpais junto a su mejor amigo lo habían dejado solo. Bueno, no tan solo; pero de que le servía tener una compañía que no le prestaba atención y es que Ruby, su kouhai, no se despegaba de esa tonta revista que traía en brazos; por lo que Gold después de hacer el intento de hablar con una pared que no respondía a sus preguntas, decidió saquear el refrigerador de la casa e irse a sentar al sofá en el cuál se encontraba en ese mismo instante. Sin tener algún objeto que llame su atención, decidió enfocar su vista en el menor, revisando su persona. Le llamó la atención la manera tan perfectamente erguida en la que se encontraba sentado Ruby o cómo pestañeaba detrás de aquellos cristales que cubrían sus ojos, meneando grácilmente esas espesas pestañas. Aunque había algo más extraño en todo ello que hacía el menor y eso era acariciarse el labio, constantemente. Una, dos, tres veces llevaba contando Gold mientras Ruby repetía aquella acción, le miraba extrañado. En momentos su kouhai se reacomodaba en su asiento, movía el marco de sus lentes o soltaba una pequeña y suave risita. Todo esto con una elegancia atrayente a su vista, deleitándose con cada pequeño movimiento que hacía.

Y nuevamente Ruby pasó su dedo pulgar sobre su labio inferior, delineándolo, mientras leía concentrado aquella revista de moda pokémon. No miraba y prestaba atención a nada más. Con una diminuta y discreta sonrisa asomándose por las comisuras de sus labios. Sentado en el sillón de su casa y con ambas piernas cruzadas no apartaba sus ojos de la revista. Gold no entendía aquel hábito que desempeñaba el menor, no sabía el cómo tomar sus acciones; ¿Era acaso una invitación? ¿Una insinuación? ¿o sólo eran imaginaciones suyas? No. Definitivamente Ruby debía de tramar algo para comportarse de aquella manera, o eso era lo que pensaba el adolecente. Miró con más detenimiento los labios de su kouhai. Tan rosados y pequeños, extrañamente apetecibles, quiso morderlos. Sonrío para si mismo mientras reproducía aquel pensamiento en su cabeza, imaginando cómo sería la reacción del menor. A Gold no se le hacía extraño o bizarro el sentir atracción por un chico; tal vez se sorprendió un poquito cuando supo lo de Bugsy, pero era por que él parecía una chica real; podría haberlo jurado e incluso apostado por ello. Pero con Ruby era diferente, él no se veía como chica; él tenía una esencia incluso más femenina que algunas que ha conocido; eso extrañamente le atrajo. Tan pulcra, limpia y ordenada su forma de vestir; quería verlo desarreglado, con la ropa mal puesta, sudando, jadeando y diciendo su nombre entre bocanadas de aire. Aumenta su sonrisa traviesa mientras más pensamientos llegan a su cabeza. Gold se sentía cómo un depredador, con deseo de devorar a su presa, de hacerlo gritar, acelerarle el pulso cardiaco y la respiración; quería destruir toda esa aura que emana Ruby, quería crear y ver a un nuevo Ruby, uno que sólo se muestre a sus ojos; lo quería nervioso y avergonzado. Ve como el chico acomoda sus lentes tomándolos del marco de este, de esa forma dejando la mano que posaba sobre su boca libre y ocupada en otra acción; en ese momento Gold aprovecha el descuido del menor y se acerca más a su lado, a unos centímetros de rozar sus ropas, le llegó una leve y discreta fragancia; era dulce. Respiró más profundamente inundándose con aquel delicioso aroma; sintiendo que sus instintos animales se incrementaban y el deseo de tocar al chico aumentaran.

– Hey, Ruby. – primera vez que lo llama por su nombre; el chico de lentes salta de su asiento al escuchar la voz de su senpai tan cerca. Volteando su rostro por acto de reflejo se topa con una mirada de un dorado puro; no supo identificar lo que expresaban aquellos ojos, le parecía ridículo decir lo que creyó ver. Gold le pareció por un segundo un animal, que en cualquier segundo lo devoraría. Tuvo la intención de alejarse de él; pero llego a chocar contra el borde del sillón, quedando acorralado. No vio escapatoria, así que decidió enfrentar aquellos ojos.

– ¿Qué sucede, senpai? – Gold ríe al escuchar el honorífico en vez de su nombre. Entrecerró un milímetro más sus párpados y sonrío felinamente, acercándose un poco más; moviendo como un imán su cuerpo hacía el de Ruby, quien por inercia hizo el ademán de correrse hacia atrás, solo logrando mover su torso y cabeza un par de centímetros únicamente.

– Solo quiero advertirte una cosa. – Le responde al menor al ver que este tenía intenciones de levantarse de su asiento. Ruby solamente asiente en silencio, esperando por las palabras de senpai. Con cautela y recelo volvió a sentarse de una manera que podían hablar frente a frente. – Yo… soy muy curioso, ¿sabes? Y me gusta saciar mi curiosidad, no quedar con dudas; por lo que en momentos actuó impulsivamente, solo te digo esto para que no te sorprendas. – Termina con su advertencia, en un seductor susurro. Mientras hablaba; se acercaba poco a poco al chico, hasta que rozó la punta de su nariz contra la mejilla de Ruby al finalizar sus últimas palabras. Él sólo hace una mueca al sentir la cercanía que había entre sus cuerpos y ahora definitivamente se intenta levantar de su asiento; pensando en que Gold le estaba gastando una tonta broma.

– Déjese de bromas, esto no es divertido. – Cuando ya empezaba a caminar siente un fuerte agarre en su muñeca que lo hace caer otra vez en el sofá. Desconcertado y a la vez enojado voltea a regañar a su senpai. – ¡Dije qué no era chistosa su broma! – Le reclama, encontrándose con una mirada profunda; cualquier signo de que hubiese sonreído de tal manera hace unos minutos fue borrado completamente. Ruby no pudo respirar, ahora Gold definitivamente parecía un animal, a punto de devorarlo; usando todo su autocontrol se abstuvo de temblar.

– Yo jamás dije que bromeaba. – Profunda y firme se oye su voz, mientras poco a poco va recostando al menor en el sofá. Dorado y Ruby dos pares de ojos se encuentran y miran sin detenerse; Ruby estaba descolocado, no sabía cómo actuar, se sentía perdido. En cambio Gold, oh Gold estaba maravillado, estaba cazando a su presa, que por fortuna terminó siendo más sumisa de lo que esperaba.

– ¡Ah! – Exclamo sorprendido el menor al sentir su espalda chocar contra los cojines del mueble. Gracias al golpe, los pulmones de Ruby recordaron el cómo recibir aire, volvió a respirar tomando una bocanada de el. Gold al ver aquello, se relame los labios, recordando y añorando su meta cada vez más cerca.

– Entonces, espero que no lo tomes muy personal. – Y con ello da por finalizada su corta charla con el chico, se inclina hasta quedar frente a frente con su kouhai, le sonríe y vuelve a mirarlo a los ojos. A Gold le gustaba hacer aquello, mirar directamente a los ojos a su presa, ya que de esa forma podría saber qué era lo que sentía en aquel momento quién se encontrara bajo él. Ruby expresaba varias cosas que se podían leer con facilidad; veía desconcierto, enojo, vergüenza e incluso un toque de miedo. Recorre con la mirada todo su rostro; se fija en cómo incluso con todo el movimiento aún tenía puesto su extraño gorro, sus lentes, mal puestos y corridos de su lugar; su nariz bonita, delgada y respingada; que después la vería con más detalles. Y lo que más le gustaba; esos labios tan finos, tan rosados, se veían suaves y dulces; como las fresas ¿Sabrían igual? Tenía la boca entre abierta, dejando ver levemente sus blancos dientes y con un poco de esfuerzo podía mirar aquella pequeña y linda lengua. Se acerca más, entre mezclando sus alientos, rozando un tanto sus narices debido a que Ruby se movía en momentos. Gold ya no lo miraba a los ojos; ya no sabía decir donde lo miraba. El mayor lamió el labio inferior de su kouhai con su lengua; Ruby salto de su lugar con sorpresa y vergüenza; enrojeciendo levemente sus mejillas. Gold río por la reacción y con la punta de su nariz delineó el perfil de Ruby; desde sus sienes hasta su clavícula. Con lentitud mientras recorría aquel camino, dejaba escapar un tanto de su aliento, causándole escalofríos al menor. Cuando su nariz llegó al mentón, se le ocurrió hacer la travesura de morderlo suavemente, sacándole una exclamación a su víctima. Lo volvió a mirar a los ojos y luego a su boca, se acercó nuevamente a ella y otra vez la rozó con su cálido aliento. Ruby con duda abre los labios y Gold se acerca a ellos solo besando levemente su comisura, volviendo a alejarse luego de ello y mirar su reacción con sus propios ojos.

– ¿P- porqué… porqué l-le gusta jugar t-tanto? – Preguntó Ruby usando todo su esfuerzo para no tartamudear, ya que, si estuviera de pie; hace mucho que habría caído. Sus fuerzas habían sido drenadas a causa de Gold y eso no le gustaba.

– ¿Tanto quieres que te bese? – Con descaro y soberbia suelta su pregunta. El menor enrojece aún más y esquiva su mirada murmurando un "_Yo jamás dije eso"_ Gold ríe y con rapidez y elegancia se vuelve a acercar. Desde un principio este era su objetivo, no quería ir y besarlo sin su consentimiento; esperaba encontrar respuesta de parte del otro para no forzarlo a nada. Con una mano toma por el mentón a Ruby y lo hace mirarlo otra vez, y ahora sin desviarse toma sus labios. Ruby abre los ojos y siente su corazón detenerse, no entendía porque su cuerpo reaccionaba de aquella manera; donde Gold lo acarició o solo dejo un camino de calor con su aliento, cosquilleaban, pero no era algo molesto; era incluso agradable y le gustaba. Gold iba guiando a Ruby, el menor no sabía demasiado sobre lo que hacían y solo seguía con torpeza sus movimientos. Se sentía acalorado, mareado, perdido; no tenía idea de lo que hacía. Con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, le cosquilleaban las manos; quería tocarlo, quería tocar a su senpai. Con lentitud y ligeros temblores, toma a Gold con sus manos por el cuello, atrayéndolo hacía él, sintiendo como la demanda de su senpai sobre sus labios se hacía mayor; haciendo que se acalorara aún más y se mareara hasta el punto de perder la noción del tiempo.

Se equivocó. Besar a Ruby no sabía a fresa. Sabía a manzanas con caramelo, a mermelada de frutas del bosque; se sentía refrescante y dulce. Por un momento creyó encontrarse en una bella y fresca tarde de otoño. El probar aquellos suaves labios era adictivo; algo nuevo y diferente, le gustaba lo que encontró. Aunque el pobre a duras penas conseguía seguirle el paso y cerraba los ojos negándose a mirarle; sintió como se aferraba a su cuello y lo atraía aún más. Pudo oler con mayor detenimiento el aroma del menor. Esa suave fragancia estaba regada por todo su cabello, el olor que tanto le gustaba era de seguro el champú que usaba. Sintió como movía las piernas bajo suyo, retorciéndolas mientras el beso avanzaba. Gold, aún sin sentirse satisfecho, empezó a meter su mano bajo la ropa del chico. Él se separó unos centímetros y jadeo fuertemente tragando todo el aire que le fue arrebatado.

– N-no haga… e-eso. – Si con las suaves y superficiales caricias que Gold le brindaba ya se sentía débil. No quería pensar si el tocaba un _poco más allá_.

Gold se percata de lo que estaba a punto de hacer; retira lentamente sus manos y se pone de píe. En silencio, acomoda su chaqueta que gracias a la anterior posición que se encontraba; se había arrugado. Mira a su kouhai, él le devuelve la mirada confundido y aunque tal vez era exagerar; creyó ver también enojo en sus ojos.

– Chico cursi. – Lo vuelve a llamar con su típico apodo dado por el mismo. Ruby tan sólo frunce el ceño al escuchar el ridículo y molesto sobrenombre.

– Ruby. – Interrumpe las siguientes palabras del mayor. – Mi nombre es Ruby.

– Muy bien, Ruby. – Recalcando su voz en el nombre del muchacho, continúa hablando. – Vente preparando para próxima vez. - Le advierte mientras hace un ademan de irse de la habitación. – Que en esa no te soltaré. – Gold se marcha de la sala, dejando al menor solo.

Ruby no supo que le impactó más de las palabras de su senpai, si el saber que habrá una repetición de lo que le acababa de suceder; que sería aún más intensa que esta o que los pensamientos de cómo y cuándo podría haber un momento que los dos se vuelvan a encontrar a solas nacieran en su mente. En definitiva, Ruby no tenía idea de lo que le sucedía a Gold; pero lo que si sabía era que no le molestaría que continuara con aquello.

* * *

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, destructivas, tomatazos, abrazos e incluso reviews e.é

Le quiero dar un agradecimiento a Taylor Rowan que me animó a publicar este one-shot (De lo contrario se hubiera quedado en mi compu) Y a Blububu le doy esta pregunta ¿Puedo canjear este fic por el Nagitori que estaba planeando? Que la inspiración para ellos dos no me ha llegado u-u Pero prometo que llegará.

Por cierto, quiero invitar a quien lea esto a un nuevo reto que se está realizando en el foro Dexholders del prof. Oak. No sean tímido/as y anímense a darle una visita ;D El link se encuentra en mi perfil.


End file.
